


The Tags

by spacebuck



Series: Marvel Scraps [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, implied stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Steve is defrosted, he gets a strange message from Tony, about something he found when sorting through his father's stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tags

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote fanfiction-wise after my break from writing at all, so it's only short.

The aliens were gone, but the world was changed. It would never go back to what it had been. But even in this time of looking forward, of thinking about the future, Steve found himself dwelling on the past with increasing frequency. If Bucky were here, what would he say? What would he do? Probably crack a wiseass comment, then get to it. Help people. That's just who he had been. Always protecting the little guy.

A phone ringing broke through the haze of memory. The ringing cut off after a moment, going to voicemail. "Look, Steve." Tony's voice sounded tinny through the speakers. "There's somethi- just, come over. Soon." _Click_.

The man still sounded hoarse, shaken. Steve didn't blame him. Flying into an alien portal with a bomb on your back would do that to anyone.

He sighed, picked up the shield that hadn't left his side since New York, and left the apartment.

"Here. The old man kept a bunch of things from the war, stored 'em away. This was on top." Steve looked at the box offered to him, ignoring Tony's concerned gaze. God, he must look bad if Tony was concerned. "You should have them." He took the box, opened it. Inside, resting on a small hook, was a silver chain. The battered tags hanging from it looked like they had seen the worst the world could throw at them. Steve froze, breath stopping in his lungs, before wheezing in sharply. No, they couldn't b-

He reached into the box, hesitantly turned the top tag over. His breath left him in a pained whoosh.

 _Barnes, James. Bucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
